


Sticks And Stones

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Friends With Benefits [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen learns something that tears him in two…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks And Stones

“Jen!” It’s 11am and you aren’t home when Jay comes banging on your door to find out where you are and why you aren’t on set. You wouldn’t have known he was there at all if he hadn’t left a note. “Jen?”……

You are out with Chris and Steve, showing them what there is to see in Vancouver. You tell them about hiking up trails on Grouse Mountain for the first time, about walking the Capilano Suspension Bridge. About the museum and the Giggle Dam Theatre actors you’ve met and become friends with, about Dr. Sun Yat-Sen’s Classial Chinese Garden. You tell them about everything you do and see while living in this calmer, softer side of America. They laugh or wince appropriately as friends do. You leave out the part here you saw and did all these things with Jay, that by yourself you would’ve only traveled to the nearest book or music store and gotten lost. That Jay was, is, the one who opens your eyes to the world beyond your comfort zone. They know anyway. They see it every time you bring up a special place or a favorite time. It’s obvious in your eyes, your voice, your very being.

You don’t know that Jay has called several times since you’ve been gone, that he’s left at least a dozen messages on your cell phone. You don’t know because Steve made you leave the phone at home, connected to the charger, as if it is only that. A phone. Nothing more. Steve is right to do this. He is. But you still wonder if you’ll hear his voice on your voice mail, begging your forgiveness, waxing poetic about how you he loves you, only you, that he’s left Sandy and come out to his family about your relationship. That he’s ready to be with you. Forever…A man can dream, can’t he?

When you see the note stuck to your door it’s 10:30pm, and you are tired. Being Jen is hard work these days, you’ve learned. You pull the note off, tape and all, and flip it open to read. To re-read, then re-read again just to make sure what you read is real. Because it can’t be. He wouldn’t. He hasn’t. It isn’t possible. Not. Possible. Of all the things you think he might ever do on a whim this is simply not one of them. Ever. As in ever ever. So the note is wrong. The words are mistakes. That’s all. An error. nothing more, right? Right? Some kind of prank. Ha ha, funny. But it’s not real. Never real. He can’t be that cruel. Not the Jay you know! No. It’s not real…You don’t notice that you’re falling until two sets of hands catch you. Too late, though. You’re broken now. Nothing can fix you but the one person who broke you to begin with. How do you make _him_ realize that? That _he_ needs to be the one to make a move or lose you completely?


End file.
